


I Prefer Size C ( C for Connor)

by CatiDono



Series: FB Messenger Ramblings [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Hank Anderson, Connor genuinely does not care, Fluff, Hank may be old but he knows about gender identity ok, M/M, Mention of Body Modification, Sexuality Crisis, complete indifference to biological sex, connor buys boobs, connor is just trying his best, gender neutral Connor, hank realizes he should communicate more clearly, i mean crisis is a strong word but there's some confusion, idk why everyone hates david cage so much but he can suck my dick i guess, just to stick with the theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiDono/pseuds/CatiDono
Summary: Connor just wants Hank to find him attractive.  If that means he needs to look female, well, it's not the worst thing he's ever done for Hank.





	I Prefer Size C ( C for Connor)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Evan and I have been having a lot of conversations about DBH and our soft bois so expect more oneshots like this in the future ehehehehe.  
Very loosely inspired by the song "Dress" by Taylor Swift because what if Connor decided that the reason Hank doesn't want him is cause Hank is straight?? So all Connor has to do is Be a Girl???

To a certain degree, having a child had prepared Hank for walking into unexpected situations in his house. Owning a dog had only expanded the list of potential things he might find when he got home from work, and so Hank had foolishly assumed that he was ready for anything. That was before he came home and found Connor at the kitchen table, carefully unpacking a large cardboard box.

“What the hell-” Hank came to an abrupt stop in the doorway, staring. Sumo, who had been contentedly lying at Connor’s feet, woofed and came over to him, and Hank automatically put his hand down to give the dog a scratch. HIs eyes never left the table, though.

“Hank, you’re home!” Connor carefully placed the item in his hands on the table and turned to Hank, smiling serenely. As though he hadn’t just covered Hank’s kitchen table in-

“Are those tits?” Hank’s voice came out a little strangled, but to be fair this was a situation he had never expected to find himself in. 

“Yes. After the recent ban on unwilling android sex work, the supply for spare components from Traci and other models is significantly higher than the demand. These parts were on overstock from the manufacturer, so I acquired them for a discounted price.” Connor was still grinning proudly, as though waiting for Hank to congratulate him on saving money. In front of him, the smooth plastic domes gleamed in the kitchen fluorescents.

“Connor, why the fuck is my table covered in android tits?” Hank inched around the edge of the kitchen, trying to stay as far away from the display as possible, and started digging for whiskey in one of the cabinets. He hadn’t been drinking much since Connor moved in, but if there was ever a time to restart…. Sumo, who seemed to have accepted that Hank wasn’t going to pay attention to him, huffed and wandered away into the living room. 

Connor flushed slightly, smile fading. “I realized that my pectoral panel connections are compatible with the physical enhancements of Traci models. I was considering an upgrade, and thought you might like to give input into the design.” Connor waved a hand over the table. “The cup sizes range from a standard human size A to size DD. Given the structural rating of my chassis, I was advised against venturing any larger. There are also four distinct shapes to choose from. The first-”

“Connor hang on a second!” Retrieving a bottle that had miraculously been missed in Connor’s purge, Hank dragged a chair away from the array of assets and sat down in it shakily. “Why are you getting tits?”

“I thought-” Connor looked away from Hank for a moment, and his LED swirled yellow. “I thought they would be a good addition to my figure.”

Hank dug back through his memory for the sensitivity training they’d given him at the academy. “Do you, uh… identify as a woman?” It wouldn’t be the strangest thing for Hank to adapt to, honestly. It would be easier to adjust to Connor being female than it had been to accept that he had feelings- Hank cut the thought off sharply. He didn’t want to go down that route now. He had no business being a horny old man when his android was standing in front of him, looking more and more lost.

“No,” Connor replied and though his expression was distressed he sounded sure. Hank rubbed a hand over his eyes, feeling the headache building behind them.

“It’s okay if you do.” Hank thought for a moment, then amended. “Hell it’s fine if you just want to be a guy with tits or whatever, I’m not gonna judge. But…” Hank coughed, trying to throttle the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks. “Why do you need my opinion? They’re your boobs.”

Connor was silent for a moment, staring thoughtfully down at the white plastic breasts in front of him. Hank took a stealthy swig from the bottle as he watched the android's LED flicker back and forth between yellow and red, wondering what he was thinking.

“May I be honest, Hank?” Connor sounded perfectly calm, but his fingers were twitching like he wanted to be doing his little coin trick.

“Yeah, of course,” Hank answered gruffly. “You’re my partner.” Also housemate, friend, constant distraction, wet dream… Hank took another swallow of whiskey. It was a sign of how uneasy Connor was that he didn’t reprimand Hank for it.

“I am completely indifferent to the shape of my body. It functions as required, and I have never needed to adjust its aesthetic presentation to accomplish a mission. However, I know that you are attracted to women. As such, I thought that you might be… pleased if I appeared more feminine to you.” Connor glanced over at Hank through lowered lashes, and damn he probably didn’t mean to look as good as he did. It took a moment for Hank to work through everything Connor had just said, and when he finally spoke, he blurted out the first words that came into his head.

“Don’t you have a cock though?” As soon as he said it, Hank cringed. “Hang on, that’s not-”

“All parts of my anatomy are interchangeable, Hank.” Connor’s posture was tense, although his face was still neutral. “Based on demographics and statistics drawn from the human population, Cyberlife determined that a young man would be the most immediately trusted addition to the department, but my core RK model was designed to be outfitted with structural components of any sex. If it makes you uncomfortable that I have a penis-”

“Jesus Christ, Connor!” Hank was on his feet without meaning to stand. “I didn’t mean- I don’t care-” Hank let out a groan and put the bottle down in favor of covering his face with his hands. “Look. There’s been a misunderstanding. I don’t care that you have a dick. I don’t care that you don’t have tits either.”

“But if it would increase the likelihood that you find me attractive-”

“Connor why the hell do you want me to find you attractive?” Hank burst out. He realized his mistake as soon as he saw the hurt flash in Connor’s eyes, and plowed on without letting himself think too hard. “I mean, why _ me _personally? You’re already hot as fuck and I’m just the crusty old man you work with, what does it matter what I think?”

Connor cocked his head, LED flicking from red directly to blue. “Are you saying that you find me attractive currently?”

“Yes, dammit, of course I do, have you _ seen _you?” Hank threw up his hands in defeat and turned away, not wanting to see Connor’s expression. “Just because I had a wife doesn't mean I’m not into guys. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation right now.”

“I find you attractive as well, Hank.” Hank didn’t hear him move, but suddenly Connor’s hand touched his shoulder gently. Hank leapt about a foot into the air, scooting away like it burned.

“Don’t fuck around, Connor!”

“I’m not.” Connor’s LED was back to yellow, and he had that dumb confused look that he got when he was trying to understand human emotions. It was cute a hell and Hank’s heart did a little flop at the sight. “I find you attractive, Hank. I have since I deviated.” Connor cocked his head to one side, thoughtful. “Possibly since before then. All of this was an attempt to make myself more appealing to you.” Connor glanced over his shoulder at the box and grimaced. “A very heavy handed attempt, I’ll admit, but I didn’t know what to do. Humans have used plastic surgery to make themselves more desirable for decades, so I assumed this would be comparable.”

“You don’t need plastic surgery, Connor, fucking look at you!” Hank gestured vaguely up the length of Connor’s body. “You’re gorgeous; if people knew you were an eligible bachelor they’d be lining up to sleep with you.”

“And you would be in that line?” Connor’s eyes were bright, flickering back and forth across Hank’s face in a way that made Hank extremely nervous.

“Connor, what-”

“Preconstruction complete,” Connor murmured softly, and then before Hank could do more than hold a hand up in front of himself, Connor stepped forward and kissed him. 

Hank’s eyes were wide and shocked, which meant that he saw the moment Connor started analyzing the feel of their lips pressed together and let his eyelids flutter shut. One of Connor’s hands cupped his face, gently drawing him closer, and the other slipped around Hank’s back. The hand Hank had managed to raise was pressed uselessly between their chests, and Hank could feel the frantic beat of his own heart against the steady thump of Connor’s regulator.

After a moment of Connor’s soft lips on his, in which Hank thought he may have lost fully half of his remaining brain cells, Connor broke the kiss, leaning his head back without giving up an inch of Hank’s space.

“Was that all right?” Connor murmured, and Hank could see the distress clearly in his gaze without even looking at the LED. “I should have asked, but I just-”

Hank took a half step back to free his arm, and then before Connor could do more than frown he grabbed the android’s face in both hands and kissed him hard. Connor gasped into Hank’s mouth, hands coming up automatically to tangle in Hank’s hair, and he crowded Hank back against the counter.

This kiss was much longer, and by the time they broke it Hank was a little dizzy from lack of oxygen. Or maybe it was just the goofy smile on Connor’s face making him feel that way. Connor started to pull him out of the kitchen, but Hank stopped him.

“Just gotta be clear on one thing, Connor. Do you or do you not want tits?” At Connor’s shrug, Hank sighed. “I’m used to you this way so if it don’t matter to you, just return ‘em.” Connor’s eyes widened fractionally, and Hank frowned. “You… can return them, can’t you?” 


End file.
